With the widespread use of sticky notes over the past decades, there is a need for improving both quality and function of sticky notes in either education and culture industry and office supplies industry. Although mobile phones are very popular, sticky notes designed for real-time information record are still widely used due to small size and convenience for carrying, in people's work, study and even a ‘brainstorming’ thinking process, However, for the conventional sticky notes, the self-adhesive glue is provided on only one side edge, and the paper sticky notes may curl up at the corn and the self-adhesive glue may not work after long-term exposure to air, causing the falling-off of the paper sticky notes, which leads to waste and irregular layout and produces an adverse effect on operation. Also, the conventional sticky notes provide a bad hand-feeling when in use. In recent years, static sticky notes are available in the market, which help solve the problem of curling-up at the corn. However, static sticky notes fail to prevent from falling-off and provide a good hand-feeling.